Hawai, Here We GO!
by Akira Kyouya
Summary: Liburan sekolah dimulai, Vongola Nono pun mengajak Tsuna beserta guardiannya berlibur di Hawai. Awalnya semua lancar2 saja, sampai kedatangan sekelompok orang mengagetkan Tsuna beserta Guardiannya.


**Summary : Liburan sekolah dimulai, Vongola Nono pun mengajak Tsuna beserta guardiannya berlibur di Hawai. Awalnya semua lancar2 saja, sampai kedatangan sekelompok orang mengagetkan Tsuna beserta Guardiannya.**

**Disclaimer : KHR bukan punya saya tapi punya Amano Akira-sensei.**

**Pairing : D1869, 0027, 8059, de el el**

**Warning : YAOI!, OOC, AU, Typo, de el el**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hawai, Here We GO!**

**.**

**By : Akira Kyouya**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

Di pagi yang tenang dikediaman Sawada, terlihat anak satu-satunya dalam keluarga itu masih sibuk menjelajah mimpi. Mengapa ia tak pergi bersekolah? Jawabannya tentu saja adalah LIBUR. Yap semenjak kemarin Namimori Middle School telah meliburkan murid-muridnya dalam rangka perpindahan semester dari semester 1 ke semester 2. Dan tentu saja Tsuna beserta guardiannya juga diliburkan minus Hibari yang masih pergi ke sekolah untuk menjaga sekolah tercintanya itu. Oke kita lupakan masalah Namimori sekarang mari kita lihat keadaan Calon bos Vongola X, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Sawada Tsunayoshi masih terlihat bergelung manja dalam selimutnya, ia masih ingin menyusuri mimpi indahnya itu, tapi sayangnya itu tidak bertahan lama karena kedatangan sang turtor tersayang(?) kita membangunkan uke(?) manis kita ini dengan lembut. Saking lembutnya ia membangunkan dengan cara menendang jatuh Tsuna kebawah, oh lembut sekali.

"Itaii… Reborn bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan cara biasa?" tanya tsuna sembari memegang kepalanya yang tersentuh lantai kamarnya sendiri, setelah kesadarannya bangkit kembali.

"Hn kau mau protes?" Tanya Reborn sang turtor sembari mengarahkan Leon_yang sudah dalam bentuk pistol_ kearah kepala Tsuna.

"Hiee… maafkan aku" ujar Tsuna sembari memakai jurus andalannya yaitu Puppy Eyes no Jutsu. Sementara Reborn hanya berjalan duduk dikasur Tsuna dengan tenang. Setelah duduk, Reborn pun mengeluarkan surat dari dalam jas mafianya.

"Ini ada surat dari Vongola Nono" ujar Reborn sembari memberikan Tsuna surat yang katanya dari Vongola Nono itu. Tsuna yang melihat surat itu hanya terdiam, seakan berniat menolak surat itu. 'Aku merasa hal buruk akan terjadi setelah ku baca surat itu' batin Tsuna dalam hati, sembari menatap ngeri amlop yang dipegang Reborn itu. Melihat Tsuna yang tak bergerak mengambil surat itu, Reborn pun kembali mengarahkan Leon_yang berbentuk pistol_ kearah kepala Tsuna.

"Ambil atau mati" ujar Reborn dingin. Tsuna yang diancam seperti itu jelas ketakutan. Ia pun cepat-cepat mengambil surat itu sebelum peluru Reborn bersarang dikepalanya, Hei ia mau menikmati liburan ini dengan normal bukan dengan kepala yang didalamnya tertembus peluru! Setelah mengambil surat itu, Tsuna memperhatikan surat itu sebentar lalu menarik nafas panjang seakan ingin menghadapi musuh, Tsuna pun membuka surat itu secara perlahan. Setelah surat keluar dari amplopnya tsuna segera membaca surat itu dengan teliti.

.

_**Hai Tsuna, lama tidak bertemu setelah pertarungan melawan Shimon Famiglia itu ya, hahaha…. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena berkatmu Vongola bisa diselamatkan. Jadi atas keberhasilanmu itu aku mengirim surat ini untuk mengajak kamu dan seluruh guardianmu liburan di Hawai selama Seminggu. Ja..d..**_

_**.**_

"Hiee.. Reborn tintanya luntur" ujar Tsuna kaget melihat tulisan dari Vongola Nono untur. Jelas saja luntur kan ditulis pakai tinta asli bukan pakai pen, cek cek cek dasar jadul*Dihantam Vongola Nono*. "Tentu saja luntur Dame-Tsuna kau tidak lihat amplopnya basah?" Ujar Reborn dengan ekspresi muka –oh-bodohnya-muridku-ini-. "Ke..kenapa bisa basah?" Tanya Tsuna dengan muka bloonnya*diX-burner*. "Mana ku tahu" Ujar Reborn dengan santainya. Sementar Tsuna yang mendengar kalimat Reborn tadi berfikir *heh bisa mikir juga ni anak/X-Burner* 'Biasanya kalau berhubungan dengan Vongola Nono pasti Reborn sangat serius, sementara sekarang dia biasa saja, berarti surat ini aman dong' Batin Tsuna sembari tersenyum-senyum gaje.

Sementara Reborn, ia hanya menatap Tsuna kemudian tersenyum (baca:menyeringai) di balik topi fedoranya "ini akan menarik' batinnya.

.

.

A/N : Konichiwa minna*lambai2 gaje* Ini ff perdana author jadi mhon maaf jika banyak kekurangan. Oh ya dan maaf kalau pendek banget soalnya ini baru Prolog, chapter selanjutnya author usahin panjang ceritanya, oh dan Arigatou Gozaimasu karena telah membaca karya saya. Akhir kata, Review ya…


End file.
